Ink jet printing technology is one of the main technologies used for printing in the modern office. In recent years, the researchers begin to attempt to use the ink jet printing technology in the production of plane functional materials, such as polymeric conductive films, color organic light emitting diode, thin film semiconductor devices, and the like.
Ink jet printing means that after spreading, drying and solidifying, an ink material printed on a substrate by spraying forms a film and eventually a thin film meeting special requirements for properties is obtained. The quality of the printed thin film includes the morphology of the thin film and the state of the thin film at the interface of the substrate, which are the critical factors determining the properties of the printed thin film device. On the one hand, the surface energy of the substrate affects the quality of the printed thin film, wherein the value of the surface energy is the sum of a dispersive component and a polar component. On the other hand, the quality of the printed thin film also depends on the printed ink. Due to the own characters of inks, different inks also have different requirements for the dispersive component and/or the polar component of the substrate.
In the prior ink-jet printing, the substrate patterns of different materials have been deposited on some regions on a base plate, and substrate patterns of different materials have different surface energies. Additionally, the different requirement for printing results in a different requirement for the surface energies of different substrate patterns. For example, in order to obtain a uniform morphology of a thin film, the difference between the surface energies of the various substrate patterns should be reduced to make the surface energies similar. However, in order to increase the precision of thin film printing, the difference between surface energies of the various substrate patterns is required to be increased. Thus, it is required to modify the surface energy of the substrate pattern according to the actual requirement, so as to make the difference between surface energies of the various substrate patterns larger or smaller.